A love that consumes
by DelenaLover44
Summary: one-shot set in the episode 4x10 between where elena tells damon she loves him and when matt jeremy and damon are at the bar with klaus. *delena* SMUT*


A love that consumes

"I love you, Damon" she paused waiting for his reaction "I love you." She said almost laughing from the pure happiness she felt in this one moment, the moment she told the man she loved that she did in fact love him, although secretly cursing the fact she had to do this over the phone.

Damon took in a short breath, allowing himself to finally respond to her heavenly words. "Look, I'm gonna get this cure for you," he exhaled deeply "and I'm gonna have to do things you're not gonna like…" Elena leaned forward in her seat ready to fight him for the direction this conversation was going, but the words that came out of his mouth took her by surprise "listen carefully, get in your car. Right now." He took another short breath, his lips tugging into a sweet smile of disbelief. "Come to me."

Elena's lips broke out into a smile at his words "I'll be there soon" she assured him just before she hung up.

Damon slowly took his phone away from his ear, breaking out into a full blown smile, something he hadn't done in _way_ to long as he looked up at the sky mentally thanking whatever mighty force that has granted him the right to be happy.

* * *

It took Elena a little over an hour to drive out to the gilbert lake house, once there she found herself wondering the front door looking for any sight of Damon.

Her face was plastered with a smile when she spotted Damon making his way down the creaky wooden stairs, his face lighting up at the sight of her. No words where needed. She ran into his arms peppering his lips with sweet kisses, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Wait" she breathed out finally coming up for air, earning an impatient growl from Damon. "Where's Jeremy and matt?" she asked breathlessly.

Damon let out a deep chuckle before replying "I sent them out to run around the lake fifty times to earn their dinner, they won't be back any time soon, trust me. Your brother can barely run around it twice." Elena slapped him on the chest playfully, giggling quietly "that wasn't very nice" she whispered between giggles. Damon shrugged just watching her giggle away. God he loved it when she laughed, any other girl he'd ever met had nothing on her laugh. He could listen to it all day, but right now he had other thing on his mind to do all day.

Without permission Damon whisked Elena off her feet so she was in his arms and carried her effortlessly up the stairs and into her childhood bedroom, he carefully placed her on the bed in the centre of the room.

A mischievous smile crept across Elena's lips as she grabbed Damon's neck pulling him down onto the bed with her, rolling over so she was now straddling his waist she Leaned over him so her lips where just brushing against his "nice shirt" she whispered seductively, staring him straight in the eyes. It was then that Damon realised she was inching his shirt up ever so slowly.

Damon smirked as he lifted his arms up, taking it as a sign to go full steam ahead Elena slid his shirt straight off his back and threw it swiftly on the floor. Damon took In a sharp breath as she left a trail of kisses from his neck past his collarbone down to his abs, her eyes never leaving his the whole time.

Damon let out a shaky breath, truth being this was going _painfully_ slow for his liking. With a grunt Damon took hold of Elena's wrists and rolled over so she was under him with her hands pinned above her head, Damon lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breath less. Needing to be closer to her he frantically pulled her shirt over her head and disposed of it onto the floor.

Elena hastily grabbed and pulled at Damon's belt and pants until they too were on the floor by the bed. Elena pulled her head off the bed, placing soft kisses on his shoulder as he kissed and sucked at her neck, she slipped her hand in his boxers and grabbed hold of his aching length.

Elena slowly started running her hand up and down Damon's throbbing member, it was only when Damon ever so slightly bucked into her hand that she started picking up the pace.

Damon's breath was ragged as Elena's hand pumped up and down his length, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her.

Damon clawed at Elena's jeans until they too joined the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Seeing her like this quickly reminded him that he was still wearing his boxers. They needed to be gone. Now. Once his boxers joined the pile on the floor He then inched her panties down her legs and positioned himself between her legs, taking the hint Elena released her grip on his member and pulled his lips down to hers.

Elena's back arched involuntarily as Damon in one fluent motion thrust into her. A cry escaped Elena's lips when he drew out and thrust back into her all to soon. "Sorry" he whispered breathlessly, a look of concern on his face. "It's ok" she reassured him "keep going" she urged rolling her hips against his.

With a quick nod Damon pulled out and thrust back into her, this time earning a moan. Repeating the process over and over until her walls started to clench around his length, to that his movements became frantic. "Shit" Damon breathed speeding up his movements. "What?" Elena moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Their back" he growled, to that Elena's eyes widened and darted to the door. "What? Why? You said-" her sentence was cut short as she soared into her orgasm calling Damon's name, he followed seconds later.

There was a knock at the bedroom door moments later "Damon?" Jeremy asked with a concern laced voice. Damon groaned pulling on the last of his clothing "what do you want baby gilbert?" there was a short pause before Jeremy replied "um. I just got a text from Klaus, he said for you, me and matt to meet his at some bar" Damon glanced at Elena then back at the door "is there an address?" he asked as he walked to the door and opened it a crack "yea" Jeremy replied simply stepping on his tiptoes to see around him. "I'll meet you down stairs in a minute. Be ready to leave by time I get down there" with a quick nod Jeremy ran towards the stairs.

* * *

"I'm going with you Damon" Elena protested pulling on her shirt. "no Elena, Klaus said me, Jeremy as matt _only_" Damon said standing in front of the bedroom door to keep her from leaving "but damo-" she insisted "no. I need you safe Elena. Please just stay her, for me?" he pleaded. "fine" Elena huffed plumping down on the bed. "Thank you sweetheart" Damon kissed the top of her head before walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N ok this is the first time i have ever written smut so yea.. please review ;)**


End file.
